Onistar: Onision x Keemstar
by CooperInThePooper
Summary: DramaAlert Nation, now under one hundred subscribers. Daniel Keem cannot keep up this shtick, it is time to retire. -Banana Nation, rising to the number one spot on the YouTube charts. What happens when these two men see each other eye-to-eye? Hmph, find out!
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Keem, thirty-five, muscular, ever since he had to quit DramaAlert. He became 210 pounds of pure rock-hard abs. As he marched through his small house, he was met with a ring at his doorbell. He went to answer it, and saw a sight such like no other:

Gregory Jackson.

Dan immediately felt all his blood run to his face, as Greg told him "I'm here for a Dan Keem."  
Dan couldn't hold his love in any longer. That thick ichor of passion for Greg's chisled vegetarian body. The warm oozing emotions swarming through his heart and pulsating throughout his veins. He but his bulky hands around the waist of Jackson, and picked him off the ground. He placed a warm, passionate kiss upon Greg's lips, as he ran his hand up his thigh detailed with muscle.  
He burst through the house at lightning-fast speeds only cheetahs can dream of, and broke the backboard of the bed, and ripped off Onision's vest and shirt. His sexy, pulsating body was covered in pimples, but Dan didn't care. He kissed every inch of that body, and pulled down the black skinny jeans. Jackson's eighteen-inch erect penis was in full light of Keem, as he went down on the YouTuber. Greg enjoyed every second of it, and burst with happiness when Dan rolled him over and began to pound his genetalia into his ass. After all, Greg deivorced Lainey for not doing just that, Keem is the last hope for Onision to be happy.  
Soon Dan felt himself tense up, and he climaxed before pulling out. Semen poured down Jackson's legs from his arsehole, and he fell asleep with the massive Keem upon him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air was crisp, with birds singing and trees blowing in it. It flew through the window, pushing the curtains to the side, and hitting Keemstar's face. Keemstar smiled, and sat up with a long drawn-out moan. He hauled his massive body to the side of his bed, and sat up, revealing his large naked figure. He looked behind him, and thought to himself:

"Where's Greg?"

He looked around the room for the young man, but saw no sign of him. He sighed at the thought of him leaving, but decided to get ready for breakfast. He stomped down the stairs to the front door, which he proceeded to open to let the dog outside. He left for the kitchen, where he grabbed his pink apron and tied it around his packs of muscle.

He bent down in front of his stove to grab a pan, and as he stood up and spun around, he was met with the naked body of Onision.

"Hey Dan," said the man.

"Greg- I-" but Keemstar wasn't able to finish, as Onision rushed him to plant a massive juicy kiss upon his small lips. Keemstar stumbled back, wrapping his arms around the vegetarian. He felt Onision rub his ass cheeks, before bringing himself behind Keemstar. He slowly inserted himself inside Keem, and began thrusting into him faster and faster, as Keemstar bent over and opened his mouth as wide as he could.

Onision continued to fuck him, as he felt the tension building up inside of him, until climaxing inside the man's asshole. Keemstar made an orgasmic moan, as Onision pulled out. Keem fell to his knees, eyes shut and panting desperately. Onision stood in front of him with a long hard erection, before grabbing Keemstar with both hands and jamming his penis into the man's mouth.

He continued to thrust into his mouth, with Keemstar whimpering from the power. It wasn't long before Keemstar smiled and began laughing, grabbing at Onision's knees only to knock him to the floor. Semen flew everywhere, as Keem jumped forward and bit down on the man's erection. Unfortunately, he bit too hard, as he spat out the bloody penis of his lover.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Onision, as Keemstar began freaking out.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" yelled Onision, with Keemstar saying:

"We- I have to put this on Drama- oh…"

Onision then had an idea.

"I'll film this! I didn't have a video yesterday because of our love, but I can just film this to make up for it!"

He then ran to the table, where he grabbed his phone and began recording.

"Hey guys, so I was having gay sex with Keemstar, right? When he suddenly ACTUALLY bit off my penis! Ha! Oh my god, can you believe that?"

He finished the rest of the video, before uploading it to his main channel.

He and Keemstar then tried to figure out how they would fix this. Keemstar had gone right through it, so if they wanted to stitch it back on, they would have to do it tube-by-tube. They then decided that they had no choice, they had to go to the hospital.

They arrived at the emergency room as fast as they could, and rushed the man in. They asked what happened, and Keemstar explained it all. After the explanation, they knew why both men were naked.

They asked Keem to stay outside while they operated, which he agreed to. He sat in the waitinf room, just staring at all the other people in the room with him. It was not long before he caught sight of a beautiful haircut and green power rangers hoodie.

"Hey! Bashur! It's me, Keemstar!"

Bashur looked up with wide eyes, as he tried to climb backwards while screaming his lungs out.

"NO! I'M NOT A FUCKING RAPIST!" he screamed.

"No, we cleared your name, Bash! We're past the days of DramaAlert, remember?"

Bashur thought about it, and thought; maybe Keemstar isn't such a bad guy.

"Maybe you aren't such a bad guy," said Bashur.

It was then that Keemstar got a large erection, and stood up to begin approaching the man. He stood over him, before picking him up by the waist and planting a large kiss upon his lips. The two then began an intense make-out, as Keemstar unclothed Bashur.

The naked Bashur then dropped to his knees, as Keemstar entered him. He fucked him as hard as he could, before cumming inside of him and turning him around to face his manhood. He began to go in and out of his mouth, until he climaxed once again and dropped to the floor, as Bashur did.

Onision came out of the emergency room sooner than Keemstar had thought, with his penis fuly intact, as if nothing had ever happened. It was then, however, that he saw his boyfriend naked next to another man, Bashur no less!

"Keemstar, what- what is this?" he said, shocked.

Keemstar stood up with his eyes wide and mouth in a perfect O shape.

"No Onision, it- it's not-"

"No Dan, it is. I thought you loved me, but now I see that you've fallen for someone who punched a hole through his wall during a fight with his girlfriend. Someone who raped a 13-year-old when he was, what, 29?"

Onision ran out of the hospital, crying. Keemstar felt so bad, but he was too tired to go after him. He just sat in the room, alone and crying, soaking in his own semen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Onision sat in his bedroom, now fully clothed, with zits building up on his face and body, hair becoming progressively greasier and messier, and fully unaware of how his house was decaying before him. Rats ran by his feet, the walls cracked and paint peeled, as the grass grew up the sides of his home and his neighbors began to worry about his health.

He cried continuously at his computer, desperately trying to edit a new video, but he just couldn't get over his depression. He needed someone to help him get over his broken heart. He decided he would simply ask a fan to go out with him. He went to his twitter and sent out a simple tweet:

"Is my soul-mate out there?"

It wasn't long before he got a mountain of replies, girls and boys contacting him saying "Yes!" and "Please go out with me!" He smiled for the first time in quite a while, and searched through each person until finding the perfect person.

It was a sixteen-year-old girl, blonde hair and pretty brown eyes, named Angela.

Onision knew that she was perfect; he began to send messages to her, and through their long and arduous conversations, they planned to meet up behind his nearest 7-Eleven. Onision was very excited, as he got his make-up and black clothes on.

He was out the door quickly. With his combed dark hair, pale make-up, black jacket, and black skinny jeans, he got in his tesla car and hurried off on a full battery. "Gotta save the environment," he always thought to himself.

It was dark out when he reached the gas station/convenience store. The stars lit his face, as he saw the shadow of his soul-mate peering around the corner. He snuck up to the corner, before dashing around to start tongue-kissing his future-wife.

"It's better than I ever would have imagined," thought Onision, the saliva gushing down the back of his throat. As he planted his tongue down the girl's throat, he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly recomposed himself to face the threat, only to be face-to-face with a nearly seven-foot tall African-American man, clearly ready to fight him.

"What you be doin' to my bitch Angela?" he said to the vegetarian.

"Excuse me?" said Onision, but before he could get another word out, the man tackled him. Onision tried to retaliate, but it seemed his vegetarian muscles were ineffective towards the insanely buff thug. He could see Angela running away, and it seemed that all was lost, as the man began to rub his throbbing chode along his pimpled chest. It was then, that he heard the words that sent him into ecstacy:

"YOU FUCKING NIGGER!"

It was Daniel Keem, Gamma Labs hat, faze shirt, twice as buff as before. He grabbed the black man and beat the ever-loving shit out of him, and sent him off crying. He got down on his knees to help Onision up, before he put a passionate kiss on the Former Reporter's lips. The two kissed for hours on end, before Keemstar picked him up in his arms, saying:

"Come on, Greg, let's go home. I've got a new position I've been wanting to try for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Conclusion

The night was dank. The insects chirped, and the moon shined upon anyone up at this insane hour. It shone down through the window, glistening in the details of Keemstar's sweaty naked back. He stood over his bed with Onision underneath him, both naked and kissing intensely. Keemstar rubbed his boyfriend's legs with sharp nails, ripping up his zits and leaving red marks all down the thigh.

As the two men interlocked their tongues, Keemstar began beating off Onision's uncircumcised penis. Onision moaned loudly, as Keem went faster and faster every second. It got hotter and hotter from the friction, and soon it hurt "Like a motherfucker," as Greg put it at the time.

He went so fast that Onision fell back on the bed with his eyes shut hard and teeth clenched tight, screaming his lungs out. It was like the speed of light that Keemstar jerked the cock up and down, until Onision could feel the orgasm coming. He breathed heavily, faster and faster, Keemstar was creating a rip in the space-time continuum with these speeds.

SSSQQQQUUIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRTT!

The cum shot out right by Keemstar's head, ripping a hole in time. The two men looked intently at the black hole. It stared them in the face, as the both looked confused towards it. Keemstar stuck his finger in it, but reviled quickly.

"What is it?" asked Onision

"I stuck my finger in it," said Keemstar, "and it was wet. It was sticky and tight. Greg… I just fingered a vagina."

Onision and Keemstar were both horrified by the notion of Keemstar being a heterosexual. It scared them, and they embraced one another in their arms. They shook with fear of the floating vagina, created by Onision's cum.

The black hole began to sweat, white liquid juicing out of it, as it became bigger. The two men were forced into the corner as the hole expanded, and eventually the objects in the room began to fly into the hole. First light tissues, then furniture, and soon Onision was being grabbed. The two men interlocked their fingers, as Keemstar tried to pull Onision towards him.

They screeched with fear, Keemstar telling Greg he loved him, with Onision doing the same. It was then that they took one last look into each other's eyes, as Greg let go.

"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGG!" shouted Dan Keem, watching his boyfriend descend into the darkness. Keemstar threw himself to the closing hole, but he wasn't quick enough. The hole shut, and his lover was gone forever. Keemstar just sat on his knees looking at the floor. It was not long before he began trashing the room, throwing objects around and smashing everything he could.

He ran out of the room, grabbing his FaZe shirt and Gamma Labs hat and putting them on, before slipping into black shorts and shoes as he left to find some way to get Onision back.

He ran quickly to Scarce's house, and rang the doorbell. The door swung open, and John Scarce stood there staring at him.

"What is up, Scarce, I'm your friend, Killer Keemstar and IIIIII need your help!"

"What the fuck dude," said Scarce, about to shut the door on the man. Keemstar threw it back open, as Scarce turned back to face him again.

"Scarce, Onision was sucked into a black hole, and I need your help to get him back."

"That's fucking crazy," said John Scarce.

"Yeah, so can you please help?"

"Yeah sure, no problem man, cause like, that's crazy dude, like, that's really fucked up, like something like that would actually happen, like, that's fucking crazy dude, that's really fucked up."

Scarce shut the door behind him, and Keem was able to observe his badass flannel shirt, and he knew that they would be unstoppable once they got the crew together. The two men quickly got into John Scarce's car and headed off to their next address, Utah.

As they began their cross-country journey, the two men tried to stay completely calm, but inside Keemstar was freaking the fuck out. Scarce kept repeating how crazy the situation was and how fucked up it was. They thought the trip was going to take forever, but miraculously, Keemstar farted out a black hole, which sucked them through all the way to Utah.

"What the fuck dude like this is so fucked up," said Scarce.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking faggot," said Keemstar.

The two men ran up to the recognizable house, and rang the doorbell. They soon saw the receded chin himself: Leafy.

"What? Like.. what do you guys want?"

"hey what's up guy, it's Scarce here, with one huge story, so Keemstar and Onision were having sex, when suddenly ONISION got sucked THROUGH A BLACK HOLE that's right guy! And there's a chance that Onision WILL NOT COME BACK like this is fucking crazy."

"Oh my god… I mean that sucks, but I don't care."

Leafy was about to shut the door when Keemstar ripped it from it's hinges and grabbed Leafy with one hand.

"WE'RE GONNA FIND HIM YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH! I'M ON BLOG TV WITH MY FUCKING HANDS UP, I'M NOT STARTING MY FUCKING SELF!"

"Oh my god, okay! Jesus Christ dude I'll help!"

Keemstar put the living Dr. Seuss character down and Scarce finished adding the new recording to his news video he was working on. Soon the three were in the car, off to the west coast.

As they left the state of Utah, they heard strong winds coming from above them. They looked up and saw a green blur descending towards them. They tried to get out of the way, but soon they could feel the force pulling them upward, as a lightning bolt of green destroyed a perfect sphere in the ground, as a gay man dressed as Tingle looked up at them and told them directly:

"I'M GAY!"

The three men got out of the car to meet with iDubbbzTV. iDubbbz was initially hesitant to talk to Keem and Leafy, due to his content cop videos on them, but soon he opened up.

"What is up guys, I am back to talk about the GOD DAMN internet, and how Onision, fucking Onision, a 30 YEAR OLD MAN has been LITRALLY SUCKED INTO a black hole," said Leafy.

"Ah, I see, while this could make for some good content, I'll be there."

The men were pleased with the speed of his agreement, and soon the four were off to the airport. They thought it may take too long, but iDubbbz had a plan. He showed them a video from iDubbbzGames, where he installed a mod for GTA that would allow his car to fly. iDubbbz was quick to install the mod in real life with his gay retard fairy powers, and soon they were off the coast of California.

They saw land quickly, and crashed the car into the heart of the Russian Federation. They quickly got out of the car just before it hit the ground and exploded, and were safely brought to the ground by iDubbbz's mythical ledge-drop attack. They soon rang the door of the house before them, waiting for an answer before they froze to death in the Russian winter. Thankfully, someone answered.

"What is up Blazers, it's NFKRZ here, back with another… oh no. Guys it is literally Leafy, Keemstar, iDubbbz, and Scarce at my fucking house."

"Please NFKRZ, I need you to help save my boyfriend," said Keemstar.

"Before you guys say anything I'm not homophobic in anyway, I don't care if you're gay or lesbian or anything, I'm cool with you," said NFKRZ.

"So are you going to help?" said Scarce.

"Why the fuck not."

So with the Holy Five assembled, they asked Keemstar to create the black hole again. He told them it was Onision who had made it, but they told him they believed in him, when they really just wanted the YouTube revenue. So Keemstar pulled off all of his clothes and began to masturbate furiously, but couldn't get off.

"I need to be inside another man's asshole to get hot," Keemstar told the others.

"Not it," said everybody, but Leafy said it last, so he had to get penetrated by Keemstar.

Leafy pulled down his pants and stuck his ass in the air, and felt a massive veiny cock enter him. He clenched his teeth hard and groaned, pounding the ground with his fists as his knees shook. Soon enough, Keemstar pulled out, and Leafy collapsed. Keem continued to fap his shit-covered dick, until a strong snow-white cum shot ripped a hole in space-time.

It was closing fast, but the five were able to jump in just in time.

The five looked around the new omniverse, and it looked strangely like an Australian forest. They looked around for Onision, but to no luck. Soon enough, iDubbbz spoke up.

"Guys… I know this place… Onision is near…"

The four followed iDubbbz deeper into the woods, and they soon heard sticks cracking. The five of them thought it was Onision at first, but iDubbbz told them to hide and let him handle it. So the four others hid in a nearby bush, as iDubbbz climbed into a tree and scouted around for the stranger.

iDubbbz soon saw the screeching being, clad in pink, carrying a radio. The creature approached him, and iDubbbz recognized it as Pink Guy, and he realized that he was screaming Papa Franku's name. iDubbbz began taunting him, and soon felt the power of the radio, and soon the others could feel it when Pink Season began playing from it.

iDubbbz orgasmed from it, and decided he had to save it's power from evil. They began to fight over it, but it soon devolved into scissoring, until iDubbbz managed to choke him. Though it looked as if iDubbbz was going to win, out of nowhere, a salamander-like man saved Pink Guy. It was not long before the salamander-like man sensed Leafy, and discovered the four hiding in the bush.

Salamander Man began to taunt Leafy to come over to the dark side and reveal his true reptilian form, but he tried to resist. Keemstar began kissing him intensely, but it was futile. Leafy stabbed him with his lizard-tongue and began to develop scales and yellow eyes. He joined Salamander Man, and the two ran away quickly.

The three were stunned, Scarce was already reporting on how fucked up and crazy it was, and Keemstar realized that the radio may be the key to saving Onision. He told the others, and they began to chase the Lychras.

They managed to chase them back to the river banks, which were uncrossable. Keemstar demanded they give them the box, but they denied their request. Soon enough, they began to fight. They kicked and punched and bit and scratched, but soon enough they were all scissoring each other. They soon stood up again and realized someone had taken the box, and wondered who had done it. It was not long before Scarce walked out from behind a nearby tree, and pulled out the box.

"Hey what's up guys it's Scarce here and I am actually the dark lord, that's right guys."

Scarce's eyes went black, he went totally black except for his flannel shirt, and grew 80-foot wings. He began to float, and became extremely fat because Scarce is fat. Then he held up the box and opened it, and Onision began scraping his way out, until Scarce closed it just before he could escape.

"ONISION!" yelled Keemstar, desperately grabbing at thin air. Scarce laughed, and began chanting in Arabic.

Keemstar escaped from the Lychras' grasp, and tried to jump towards the box, but failed again. Soon, as it all seemed dire, they heard the distant chant of "O Chin Chin o diece kiandado"

The Dark Lord Chin Chin appeared as if from nowhere, and stabbed Scarce through the heart. Scarce fell and returned to normal, but Keemstar came and grabbed the box before it could land in the hands of Chin Chin. He opened the box, and Onision immediately came out. The two embraced one another, before making out right then and there.

More sacrifices were released from the box, and Chin Chin fell to his knees. He began to cry out at the loss of sacrifices, and began to disappear. Everyone just smiled and laughed as they watched Keemstar shove his cock inside of Onision's sweaty raw asshole.

Then everyone died the end.


End file.
